Pillar 74
Pillar 74 (第74柱 Dai 74-hashira) is the seventy-fourth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary William thinks he heard someone shout his name, but concludes it to be his imagination. He is greeted on his return to the Twining Residence by a wall of servants and rejoices at the return to the family assets. Isaac mentions how it would be great if Kevin was there, to which William says that it can't be helped if he has trouble at home, since it seems that the tyrannical father is about to be kicked out of the Ancient Family by the eldest son. And Isaac is spending the Holidays with William as he "would be killed, with results like that", if he returns home. William is feeling melancholy, thinking about Baphomet, and extols the virtues of a demon-free Christmas at Isaac's inquiry. He still mentions that Baphomet's cakes tasted better, and thinks on how it would be if everyone was there (Kevin opening champagne, Sytry eating cake, Camio bringing something he baked himself, possibly even Sean and the others participating... and Dantalion too). Isaac is concerned. During the night, William is laying in bed, thinking how Baphomet's death was when everyone started acting awkward, and the power struggle in Hell. William had forgotten about it since they had fun - and wonders if they could return to "that". Something rattles on the balcony and William goes out to investigate, coming face to face with Dantalion, who came to see him. When William asks why, he replies it's because he wanted to and he felt like William was calling him. William immediately denies it, but Dantalion is not convinced. Dantalion notices that the Mansion has been restored, remembering that the first time they met William had him dragged out by the police, calling him a fraud. William says it couldn't be helped, as who would believe him when he suddenly claimed to be a demon. Dantalion adds that he believes him now, and has accepted him - while caressing william's face. William is embarrassed, claiming he has not accepted him but stopped denying him. Dantalion admits it to be enough, and expressed his wish to tell him the truth. He wants to talk about it now, and for William to hear it - that is why he came. His sin, buried in the deep Winter where Light will never reach. A long time ago, the World had many Gods, and each had their own Worlds. Dantalion says that the World is like countless leaves floating in a pond, and he was one of those Gods in one of those leaves floating in the pond. It was a nothern country where summers were short and it was closed by ice the majority of the year. That country was destroyed by Lucifer (William is incredulous), who at the time still had a force that surpassed Michael's in Heaven. Thanks to the work of the primordial Angels Heaven gained power rapidly, and took in other Gods, destroyed smallWorlds and absorbed them. Sometimes they were anihilated, and sometimes the Gods were canonised and and granted status in Heaven (it happens in the Human World as well). William asks if Dantalion was an Angel or something, and Dantalion replies that he was a Betrayer. Characters * Sytry (shout from the first panel, mention) * William Twining * Isaac Morton * Dantalion * Kevin Cecil (Uriel) (mention) * Baphomet (mention) * Camio (mention) * Metatron (mention) * Michael (mention) * Lucifer (mention) Important Events *William's house is restored as his uncle is back. Gallery Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 13